


Birthday Present

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn wonders where Legolas has gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Writiten in 2010 in celebration of Aragorn's birtday. Beta'd by Ireth.

Aragorn moved through the corridors, a slight frown marring his brow. In the midst of his birthday celebration, he had looked for his consort, only to find him missing. He could not imagine why Legolas would have disappeared, tonight, of all nights. It was not every day a man turned one-hundred.

A fire burned low in the grate when he entered his chamber, and before it sat Legolas. The Elf rose to his feet and untied his robe, letting it slip to the floor. 

“Happy Birthday, Aragorn.”

Later an exhausted, but satisfied, Aragorn mused, some presents were better than others.


End file.
